


Red & White

by Mansaeboysbe



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Christmas AU, Fluff, kinda angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 10:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16172984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mansaeboysbe/pseuds/Mansaeboysbe
Summary: it's your first Christmas with DK and everything is going to go exactly as planned… or so you thought.





	Red & White

**Author's Note:**

> -Admin Bee

“In my defense,” you don’t even bother looking up from your phone because this is the fifth time Seokmin has tried to apply logic to the situation, “I didn’t think “All I Want for Christmas is You” was a dangerous song.”

“It’s not,” is your patient reply as you stop scrolling to look at a photo on Instagram, something a former friend of yours from high school had posted.

It’s of her picturesque family: two young boys and a dog all dressed up in matching sweaters and sweetly smiling at the camera like something straight out of a Hallmark commercial. Disgusting. You double tap anyway.

“What was dangerous, and stupid I might add, was trying to dance to it while wearing socks on tile.”

Seokmin goes quiet again, silently sulking because you both know you’re right. He grips at the cloth wrapped around his hand and winces, and you selfishly wish the doctors would hurry up because you’ve been sitting in the waiting room for two hours already and spending Christmas Eve in the ER wasn’t in your extravagant “First Christmas Together” plans.

“Lee Y/N?” A young nurse calls and you quickly pocket your phone, glancing around for possible lingering eyes before taking Seokmin’s free arm and walking over to her. She seems awfully cheery to be working a rigorous job so close to the holidays, but as she greets you with a wide smile and shows you to the room, you figure she’s either in a really festive mood or just a very good actor.

“Sorry about the wait,” she comments as she starts a typical exam, taking his blood pressure and whatnot, “It gets crazy around the holidays.”

You give Seokmin a look, “I believe it.”

After the nurse is done, she writes a few things down on a chart and turns back to the two of you, “So just your wrist is bothering you?”

Seokmin nods, “My wrist and my leg too, but not as much.”

She takes note and looks up with the too-sunny smile again, “Someone will be in soon to look at it properly, please feel free to make yourself comfortable while you wait.”

You thank the nurse and she exits a moment later, leaving the two of you alone in the room. Seokmin slouches back against the wall with a sigh and you take a seat in one of the extra chairs, sparing a glance in his direction to realize that he was trying to avoid your gaze as much as possible.

“Y/N…” you look up from your scrolling and he’s staring at the floor, “I’m really sorry.”

“It was an accident, Seok. You just have to be careful.”

“Yeah, just… I promise that’s the last time I try to sing and dance in the kitchen at the same time.”

With a small laugh, you slide your phone into your bag and go over to the examination bed to sit next to him, making sure to sit on his right side so he can lace his unhurt hand with yours. He leans to rest against your side.

Sighing, he mutters, “I ruined Christmas, didn’t I?”

You rub your thumb over his skin, glancing down at the red mark left behind from the blood pressure test, “It’s not how I expected our first Christmas married to go, but at least we’re together.”

It’s another twenty minutes before the doctor shows up and, after some more questions and examination, he confirms your initial prediction: Seokmin sprained his wrist. It’s wrapped in a stronger cast than your makeshift one of a t-shirt and duct tape and the doctor promises that given time to properly heal, the sprain shouldn’t last more than a few days.

“Not the best Christmas gift, huh, son?” The doctor chuckles, patting Seokmin on the shoulder. Your husband laughs and you hand your insurance card over to the receptionist.

The drive back home is quiet, save for the Christmas music coming through the lowered speakers. You can tell Seokmin is thinking a lot but you let him wander in his thoughts for a while, preoccupied with the mental checklist of things you still have to get done before tomorrow.

When you finally get back inside, it takes everything in you not to just throw your bag onto the floor and flop on the couch to sleep for the rest of eternity. Seokmin seems to pick up on some of this because once the door is closed, he wraps his arms around your waist and starts to walk towards the couch, dragging you down with him when he sinks into the cushions.

“Seok, I still have to make stuff for tomorrow, and wrap presents, and-”

“Shhh,” he presses his nose into your hair, “We’ve been busy all day, relax for a moment.”

“Yeah, because of you,” you grumble, trying to wiggle free, “Please let me go.”

“Nope.”

“Seokmin.”

You’re really trying to avoid hurting his wrist but you wiggle again with more determination, finally forcing his arms open.

“Make one dish, and then come back to me, okay?”

He’s pouting and you can feel your determination start to splinter and crack under the proposition of just napping away the rest of the afternoon in his arms, but you have to stay strong.

“Fine. But if we have to stay up late or wake up early because-”

“We won’t. Now go so you can come back to me faster.”

Twenty minutes later you slide the baked mac and cheese into the oven, setting the timer and going back to the living room. Seokmin’s waiting, a show already queued up on Netflix and a blanket laying on his legs that you gladly curl under. He hisses when you press your cold feet against his skin but makes no further protest other than wrapping around you more to warm you up.

Sometime during the show, you must have fallen asleep because when you wake up, the timers going off and something smells like it’s burning.

“The macaroni!” you cry, jumping up and running to the kitchen. Seokmin is close behind, the blanket trailing behind him like a cape as you throw open the oven door and carefully remove the dish. It’s not too bad, the outside looks a little darker brown than usual but at least there’s no black smoke to fan out.

“An ER visit and a call to the fire department sure would have made an interesting Christmas,” Seokmin chuckles.

“I hope it’s still good. Your mom asked me to bring it…”

He picks up on the disappointment in your voice and steps forward, absorbing you into the blanket with him, “It’s your cooking, of course, it’s good.”

Seokmin helps you prepare the two other side dishes his mom requested from you, and once everything is packaged and properly put away, you return to the comfort of the couch to resume binge watching. It’s late afternoon, bordering on evening when your eyes begin to feel heavy again, but you fight off sleep for as long as you can.

It proves unsuccessful, as you’re woken up again when Seokmin comes in with a bowl of soup in his hand and a bottle of wine cradled in his arm, one bowl already on the table in front of you.

“Merry Christmas Eve.” He bends to place a kiss on your forehead and you blink up at him, still disoriented from sleep.

“What time is it?”

“Eight.”

You groan, “Why did you let me sleep so long?”

“You were tired, so I let you rest.” Settling onto the couch beside you, he places a bowl of soup in your hands and goes to pick up his own. Quickly you stop him, setting your bowl on the table and instructing him to sit on the ground with you since he can’t use both hands to simultaneously hold the bowl and eat.

Dinner is held on the floor, laughter shared over bowls of Campbell’s soup and a bottle of wine under the twinkling fairy lights strung up across the room. Seokmin sings per your request, loud and boisterous that makes you laugh until your sides hurt. At one point you’re up and dancing, very cautiously this time. And when you point out that Seokmin’s breaking his promise from earlier that day, he holds you close by the waist and counters with the fact that you’re not in the kitchen.

This gives way to softer melodies later in the night, your head resting in his lap while he plays with your hair and stares down into your eyes. When he comes to an end, the last note hangs in the air, still ever present and alive with energy even if it’s been a moment since he’s let it go. You close your eyes, sinking into the feeling of the carpet beneath you and him supporting your head, his fingers still carding across your scalp in a steady motion. Time stands still, or so it seems until you feel his lips meet yours at the same time his watch beeps.

“Merry Christmas,” he whispers almost inaudibly, though you feel the words ghost over your skin.

“Did you plan that?” You ask, knowing your cheeks are flushed from a mixture of wine and the intensity of the moment.

He chuckles, leaning down to kiss you again, “We can call it a Christmas miracle.”

“Merry Christmas,” you respond, meeting his lips for a third time before pulling yourself into a sitting position and stretching. Together you move to clean up the living room, taking forgotten bowls and glasses to the sink. You rest your hands on the edge of the sink and stare out the window. Thick, white flakes twirl and stick to the glass, already accumulating on the bottom.

“I hope the roads will be okay tomorrow,” you comment aloud when you feel Seokmin come up behind you and slide his arms around your middle.

“It’ll be okay if they’re not.”

You frown, “But we’re supposed to go to your parents’ place for Christmas dinner.”  
“We’d manage here.” There’s a pause before Seokmin continues, “I know this hasn’t been what you’d expected leading up to our first Christmas but-”

Turning in his arms, you cut him off by leaning your forehead onto his, “Maybe it wasn’t what I was planning, but it’s been perfect. And no matter what happens tomorrow, I’ll be with you and that’s all I could ask for.”

The moonlight coming in from the window behind you glistens off the falling snow, casting a soft glow into the kitchen. Despite the lack of sufficient light, you can still see the smile on his face, something akin to adoration and love that makes your heart pound as it did on your first date together.

“We should go to bed, you know before Santa gets here.”

“Ah,” you grin, “What did you ask him for this year?”

“Well,” he stops short of picking you up due to his sprained wrist and settles on pulling you into his side instead, “It was for the best wife ever but I already got one of those earlier this year…” You roll your eyes, “So I asked for a new jacket instead.”

“Glad to know that after me, you prioritize a jacket.”

“Hey, it’s a nice jacket.” You both laugh and begin walking back towards your bedroom, “What about you?”

Holding up your left hand in front of you, you wiggle your fingers to watch the ring glitter in the moonlight, “Like you, I already got the thing I asked for. But I think now… Now I want Santa to bring the money to cover a doctor’s bill.”

“Hey!” He whines and you tuck into his side to hide your giggling. Maybe you didn’t have the holiday you’d planned, the perfect Pinterest Christmas that all of your friends would be bragging about on social media for weeks to come. But you had Seokmin, and that beats any pipe cleaner Rudolph any day.


End file.
